<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night In by Luka_Hellstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286601">A Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Hellstar/pseuds/Luka_Hellstar'>Luka_Hellstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Hellstar/pseuds/Luka_Hellstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa returns from a month long training camp and now has to face how awkwardly he left things with Mirai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shishiou Mirai/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 TKS Secret Santa, The Kingdom of Shipping Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/gifts">Animillion</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa hesitated before knocking on his own front door. It'd been nearly a month since he'd been home. It'd been coach’s idea to go on an intensive excursion to the wilderness in order to prepare for his latest MMA fight. “Get you away from the distractions of modern life,” he'd said. While it was true Tsukasa did his best training surrounded by nature. There was more than just the oppressive nature of modern existence that had Tsukasa distracted.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a month ago, on one of the rare free afternoons Tsukasa and his little sister Mirai got to spend together. Between Mirai's schoolwork and Tsukasa's MMA career that had allowed them to stay afloat since their parents had passed, they rarely got to just spend time together. Tsukasa treasured these moments, and he knew Mirai did too. Generally they'd be sat on the couch together, he'd be reading and she'd be watching one of her favourite movies like The Little Mermaid or another classic from their childhood. Sometimes they could go hours without saying a word. But the silence never became awkward. It was enough just to exist in each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>It was during one of these peaceful silences that Mirai had made a seemingly innocuous request. “Do you want to have a bath tonight?” she asked idly as she lounged on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Un... Yes?” he answered, putting down his book. “I do every night.” He tried to sound as respectful as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“No, silly.” She shifted over towards him. “I mean together. It's been ages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. She was right. It had probably been close to ten years since they had last bathed together as brother and sister. But that didn’t strike him as particularly odd. “Well, yes. But that's generally only something little kids do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?” she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Tsukasa considered her. Even though he was undoubtedly the one who knew Mirai the best, even he could struggle to get a read on her exact level of maturity. She was by no means stupid. But at times she seemed to have a level of naivety that didn’t match her age. Yet at other times she seemed far wiser than her years suggested. It all seemed to depend on the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, come on big brother.” She whined, pulling out the big guns. Every big brother may have felt this to be true, but Tsukasa was absolutely certain that his little sister had the most devastating puppy-dog eyes in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>At that time he had supposed ‘what could be the harm?’ It would be an innocent moment of bonding between a brother and sister. What Tsukasa had utterly failed to take into consideration was just how many years it had been since their last such bonding moment. He hadn’t realised the sight of Mirai’s nude form would be so drastically different then when he last say it. </p><p> </p><p>When his sister began to disrobe in the bathroom, still idly carrying on whatever conversation they'd been in the middle of at the time, Tsukasa was struck by the fact that he was not looking at the increasingly bare form of a little girl, but of a fully developed woman. Her nondescript, childlike frame had been replaced by long legs and enticing curves. Even if she wasn’t technically a woman by the standards of society yet, there was an older, deeper part of Tsukasa's mind that saw her only as a female of ripe breeding age. The thought made even him sick to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> Tsukasa always made a point to stay in touch with his natural instincts, it served him well both in fights and in day-to-day life. Keeping in mind man's natural purposes was one way Tsukasa kept himself from being totally absorbed with the vapid concerns of modern day society. This had the unintended side effect of occasionally filling his mind with thoughts that were seriously at odds with the rules and values of that society. Things like considering just how easy it would be to choke the life out of a particularly irritating man on the street. But this was something completely different. Not only was the girl in front of him underage, but worse, she was his own flesh and blood. His feelings went against not only social taboos but biological ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother?” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa was shaken from his thoughts by his sister’s questioning voice. Apparently he had spaced out for some time while his sister undressed. She had already filled the basin while he'd been standing there with only his shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>“...sorry.” He muttered uncharacteristically. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes, but looking at any other part of her wasn't doing him any favours either. Tsukasa was all too aware of his pants tightening as he awkwardly fiddled with his fly.</p><p> </p><p>Mirai simply laughed it off. “You're too smart for your own good big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Mira leaned uncomfortably close. “You always get lost in your own head. You need to just go with the flow.” And with that she casually yanked his pants down. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Mirai!” </p><p> </p><p>If she took any notice of the way his member stood to attention when freed from the contents of his jeans, she did nothing to show it. She simply sat on the bench and began to rinse herself off with the basin. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa simply stood there, dumbfounded. Was she really this innocent to not notice the tension between them. After a moment he simply stepped out of his pants and took the second basin Mirai had laid out for him.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had rinsed off, Tsukasa made his way into the tub. Mirai shifted in order to accommodate him and for a moment he was reminded of the times they had bathed together as children, and he felt a rush of nostalgia, the awkwardness temporarily melting away. </p><p> </p><p>But only temporarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Did this tub get smaller brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I think we're just bigger.” Tsukasa replied as he awkwardly shifted around to find the best position. It really had been a while. Their family had been of modest means and their bathtub really wasn’t designed for multiple adult bodies, especially when one of them was Tsukasa’s size. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Mirai decided that the most comfortable position was sitting right between Tsukasa’s legs, head resting gently on his chest. It wasn’t an unfamiliar position, in fact it was almost a favourite for their  time spent relaxing on the sofa. The key difference, of course, was that they tended to wear clothes during that time. Also Tsukasa wasn’t quite so aware of his sisters body during those previous times. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather sit at the other end of the tub?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” replied Mirai as she blissfully snuggled even further into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t the point of contact Tsukasa was most concerned with. Currently Mirai was sat on the bottom of the tub, just in front of his crotch. Though he couldn’t see it, he could vividly picture her ass more inches away from him, and picturing that was doing him no favours. All Tsukasa was concerned with was preventing his still rock-hard member from making contact with any part of his sister, something most brothers seldom had to struggle with, but Mirai almost seemed determined to make that task difficult. Still trying to find the exact placement that would allow her maximum relaxation. (While almost certainly denying Tsukasa that same luxury.)</p><p> </p><p>“This is nice, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa could only offer a noncommittal mumble in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I've needed this.” She sighed. “School's been so... ugh!”</p><p> </p><p>Finally having something to take his mind off his sister's behind pressed further. “Is everything alright? Your grades have been very impressive lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not that. I've mostly got a handle on the work.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mostly?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. It's my job to be concerned.” Mirai smiled at that. “What's going on.” </p><p> </p><p>Mirai repositioned herself to the other side of the tub so that she could look at him face to face.  Somewhere in the back of his mind Tsukasa let out a sigh of relief, but it was outweighed by a more pressing concern. Whatever was on Mirai's mind must have been serious. </p><p> </p><p>“It's just...” she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. (Another sigh of relief in Tsukasa’s mind) “it feels like every day, someone else is telling me they've got a boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>The statement hung in the air for just a little too long before Tsukasa realised that he needed to coax more details out of her. “And you’re concerned your friends may not have time for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No it's-“ She seemed to consider for a moment. “Well I guess that's part of it. But it's just-“ she let out a defeated sigh.  “Why's it them and not me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. “Do you want a boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? No? Ugh I don’t even know.” She ran her hands over her face. “I just wanna know why no one’s asked me.” Mirai looked Tsukasa in the eye for the first time since their conversation had shifted to this topic. “Is there something wrong with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Yet again Tsukasa was stunned into silence. He was completely baffled at the thought. How could there possibly be anything wrong with the girl in front of him. She was so utterly captivating.</p><p> </p><p>“You're perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>That caught Mirai off guard. She blushed, retreating into the water as much as she could. “You-yyou're just saying that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're my brother. You have to say stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Tsukasa flinch internally. He had said it almost without thinking. And he couldn’t deny there were definitely un-brotherly feelings behind the sentiment. This left him in a something of a bind. He had an easy out to make sure things stayed entirely platonic between the two. He could agree with her and try to brush the whole thing off. But the look on Mirai's face mere moments ago told him that was the last thing her confidence needed right now. </p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, he could double down, keep showering her with the praise and affection that she was obviously lacking. But Tsukasa could see a dangerous path ahead of him if he chose that course. It would take him all too close to these unpredictable new feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the downcast look on his little sister's face more-or-less made Tsukasa's decision for him. He reached his hand to cup Mirai's face in order to look her in the eyes once again. Those eyes pulled the words unbidden from the depths of Tsukasa's heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirai. Listen to me. This is me speaking not as a brother to a sister, but as a man to a woman.” Even as he said it, Tsukasa could feel himself moving into dark waters. But he pressed on regardless. “You are the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful creature on this earth. It would be an absolute blessing for anyone to spend even a moment with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears in her eyes, Mirai flung herself into his arms. “Brother...” The warmth of Tsukasa’s body against hers was exactly what Mirai needed to feel completely safe and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p> That feeling of her wrapped up in his arms, feeling so secure was what made Tsukasa let his guard down on his feelings. “It almost makes me wish I wasn’t your brother. So that I could  show you the love you truly deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Shit </p><p> </p><p>That was too much. Tsukasa had allowed his feelings to spill forth too freely. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. And now he was all to aware of their nude bodies pressed together, his sister's soft chest against his own. His arms resting slightly too low in her back, and worst of all, his hardness brushing against her thigh. There was absolutely now way that she hadn’t noticed that.</p><p> </p><p>“...brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa had never grabbed his sister with anything less than absolute care. But what he had just said changed everything. In his panic Tsukasa almost flung Mirai off his body before frantically scrambling out of the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukasa wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Mirai so rarely called her brother by his first name. Things were already changing. Tsukasa could hardly bear to look. But at the very least he needed to make sure he hadn’t physically hurt her. That was one sin he could never live with. A glance back was all he could afford. Mirai sat up in the bathtub, staring with a totally unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I...” he wanted to be able to say something, anything. “I’m sorry. It was a joke. Please don’t hate ame.”  Anything would be better than just staring. But in that moment Tsukasa realised what a coward he truly was. All he could do was run back to his own room and slam the door behind him. There was still water dripping off his body, but upon closer inspection he realised that there were his tears mixing in with them.</p><p> </p><p>‘When did I start crying?’ </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa wasn’t one who cried often. And he knew he had no right to be crying right now. Everything that was coming was his fault. He had not only allowed his feelings to wander to such a dark place , but he'd almost immediately let them slip out, irreparably damaging his relationship with Mirai. No matter what happened from now on, nothing would ever be the same. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa wasn’t sure how long he sat at the base of his door. Eventually he heard Mirai's footsteps in the hallway outside. She stopped just outside the door. In that moment Tsukasa held his breath. He had no idea what he'd do if she knocked on his door. All he could think to do was make as little noise as possible, let her think he had already gone to sleep, buy himself at least one more night before he had to face whatever terrifying new reality now existed between them. After what felt like an eternity, Mirai's footsteps slowly retreated towards her own room. Tsukasa finally released the breath head all too aware he'd been holding, before the sobs came thick and fast. What kind of man had he become? Hiding from the results of his own actions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At some point Tsukasa must have crawled into bed, because the next thing he knew, his alarm was blaring in his face.  There was a brief moment of blissful ignorance as Tsukasa's brain floated In that odd limbo state between dreaming and wakefulness. For a moment he had no idea why he had decided to sleep naked last night, or why his pillows and sheets and pillow felt particularly damp. Until the horrifying events of last night came back all at once to crush his spirit all over again. Tsukasa had no energy to get up for his morning run. All he could do was lay there replaying everything that had happened last night and berating himself for just about everything that had happened. </p><p> </p><p>After what had almost definitely been several hours wasted, watching the sun rise behind the curtain and cast it's beams over the floor, Tsukasa was shocked out of his reverie by his phone going off. Part of him was worried it would be Mirai wanting to discuss what had happened. He knew she would definitely have left for school by now, and the thought of her waking up and getting herself ready all on her own after what had happened just made him feel worse. Eventually he fished his phone out of the tangle of his sheets it had fallen into and checked the caller ID. It was his trainer, Suzuki-sensei. Desperate for anything to distract himself from the maelstrom inside his mind, he answered on what was almost certainly the last ring.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa barely paid attention to what the old man was saying, giving half hearted non-committal responses. Fortunately this was not especially unusual in their interactions. Though he had often been chided for lacking passion for MMA, his coach couldn’t complain too much from his results. Tsukasa had been honest and open about the fact that he was only interested in the money to support himself and his sister. That didn’t mean he didn’t try of course, winning a fight netted a far larger payday than losing one after all, and he'd do whatever he could to give Mirai the best possible life.</p><p> </p><p>‘Except not listing after her, apparently.’</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Suzuki-sensei asked</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Sorry.” It seemed there really was no escaping what had happened. He was about to just say he wasn’t feeling well and ask Suzuki to call him back when something the trainer said fought his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“-course you'll be aware from home for about a month. I'm sure you’d miss your sister for that time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The training retreat kid. Seriously are you feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>With all that had happened Tsukasa had completely forgotten about the idea Suzuki had floated by him the other day. At the time he had brushed it off, believing his normal training regime would be more than enough to prepare for his next match. But considering everything that had happened last night...</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do it.” The words came out almost of their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo-kay" Suzuki drawled, clearly sensing something was up. “Well listen, whatever’s going on with you, I'm gonna run you so hard you wont be able to focus on anything but the fight.” It was probably meant to sound intimidating but right now that was exactly what he felt he needed.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t end up coming face to face with Mirai until dinner that night. As expected, there was no mention of what had gone on last night, though it was obviously weighting heavily on both if their minds. There were several moments of awkward silence where it’s presence seemed to overwhelm the room and it felt as if it would burst through and consume them both but somehow the collective awkwardness of their situation held it at bay.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were idly picking at the remains of their food when Tsukasa finally felt comfortable bringing up his news.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be going away for a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“What.” There seemed to be real distress in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Just for a month. Coach has arranged a training retreat before my next fight.” He wasn’t sure exactly what she thought he had meant. Perhaps that the situation had been so awkward he was going to run away and never return. (If Tsukasa was honest, thought had crossed his mind.) </p><p> </p><p>“When will you be back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well , coach wants me to keep training right up until the day of the fight, so I won’t be back until the 25th.” That wasn’t precisely true. There was a 2 day rest period before the day of. Suzuki had offered him the choice of going home or staying at the training resort and, somewhat guiltily, Tsukasa had chosen the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least come to the fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t like you coming to the matches.” Now he was starting to feel cruel. It’s true, he could end up in pretty bad shape, and he didn’t want his little sister seeing him up close in that state, but right now that was little more than a pretext. “Besides isn’t that the week of finals?” Another pretext.</p><p> </p><p>Mirai sighed. If she wanted to, she could've argued that the actual fight itself was the night of the last exam, so she wouldn’t need to miss any studying, but she seemed to sense the futility in that. “Good luck then.” She muttered, voice laced with defeat. </p><p> </p><p>That tone almost broke Tsukasa. For a moment he was tempted to let out all of his thoughts and feelings, get everything out in the open, whatever the consequences. He got as far as opening his mouth, but the moment passed, and all that came out was a mumbled “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the last Tsukasa saw of Mirai for the next month. They spent the following days until Tsukasa left avoiding each other. Not intentionally, at least Tsukasa didn't want to think so, but they definitely weren’t going out if their way to see each other</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now Tsukasa stood at his door, one month later. Suzuki-sensei hadn’t exaggerated. A month off gruelling training had forced all thoughts of Tsukasa’s problems with his sister to the back of his mind. Only surfacing during the few nights he didn’t pass out from sheer exhaustion. But now the fight was in the past, with nothing to show for it except for a new paycheck in the bank and a few bruised ribs. And all of those feelings came rushing back. Tsukasa was paralysed. His hand stayed raised over the door long enough to start aching.  </p><p> </p><p>Before Tsukasa could work up the courage to knock, the door was opened and Mirai flung herself into his arms. “Big brother! I knew it was you.” </p><p> </p><p>The force of her hug did Tsukasa's ribs no favours. But more importantly, it sent his mind reeling. The two of them hadn’t even made physical contact since that night, a fact that Tsukasa had been turning over in his head for the past month. And now Mirai was hugging him as though nothing had happened. There wasn’t even th8e slightest hint of awkwardness or hesitation. She simply buried herself into his broad chest the same way she'd done a thousand times before.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh...” was all his mind could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Mirai pulled back as if she’d been shocked and, for a moment, Tsukasa thought the she'd only just remembered what happened that night. But all she had to say was. “Oh are you still sore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, no it’s fine.” Which wasn’t entirely true.</p><p> </p><p>“Well come in, come in.” Mirai dragged Tsukasa through the door before he could get another word in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt bizarre for Tsukasa to be here again. He was sat on the sofa, pretending to read this time, while Mirai watched one of her films. It was a scene he had been part of many times in the past but there was an undeniable tension in the air for the first time. Though he couldn’t quite be sure, it felt as if Mirai could feel it as well. There was something in the way she was sitting, a stiffness that he'd never seen in her posture. Usually she'd been able to relax, almost melting into the sofa and very often falling asleep in that position, often leading to Tsukasa having to take her to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Tsukasa was starting to actually read his book instead of just glancing over the same few paragraphs over and over again, he felt a weight drop onto his body. Apparently Mirai had finally managed to relax and slumped onto her brother's body, which had the complete opposite effect on Tsukasa. He was uncomfortably reminded of their time in the bathtub a month ago. “Everything alright?” he asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Just glad to have you back.” She muttered as she adjusted herself atop his body, which had rather adverse effects on it. “I've missed you big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I've missed you too.” Tsukasa muttered awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact and adjust his legs to hide the ever-growing bulge in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“It's felt like so long.” She turned over so that they were laying chest to chest. “I don’t want things to get like that between us again.”</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The no-longer-unspoken tension between them. There was no denying it, no avoiding it, he had to address the situation. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn’t-"</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh...” Mirai placed her finger gently to his lips, before resting her head onto his chest. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa was rendered speechless. He thought that was the most surprising thing that could happen, until Mrai pressed her lips softly to his neck. “I just wish you'd talked to me about it. I'm wasn’t upset, just confused.” Her kisses began to get more aggressive, sucking at his neck as if intentionally trying to leave marks.</p><p> </p><p>As Tsukasa remained motionless, furiously trying to process what was happening, Mirai's lips worked their way up his jaw towards his ear. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.” She whispered in between nibbles on his earlobe. “About loving me without restrictions.” Those words had haunted Tsukasa over the last month. “ I was thinking, why don’t we give it a try? See where it takes us.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mirai-“ even as he tried to protest he felt his resolve weakening.</p><p> </p><p>Mirai refocused onto his neck, muttering out between kisses. “Big brother... please... I want this.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all Tsukasa needed to hear. He cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes one last time for any hint of hesitation. When he found none, he finally let go, kissing her with all the passion and ferocity he'd been trying to deny for the last month. The feeling of his sister's lips on his was just as intoxicating as he could ever have imagined. She moved with as much fire as he did, as if she was desperate to prove that she really did want this just as much as him. Their bodies pressed against each other, causing their clothes to rub against all of the sensitive bits of skin, which was both pleasurable on it’s own but a frustrating reminder of the barrier between them.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually their lips parted, a strand of saliva connecting them as their eyes met. Despite everything Tsukasa atill felt uncertain.”Mirai, are you-“</p><p> </p><p>Mirai took control for her answer, pressing their lips together again. But she had even more in mind, as she pushed his t-shirt up, running her hands over his defined chest. The two separated just long enough for Mirai to tug the shirt Free and toss it aside, before returning to the kiss. She only stayed on his mouth for a moment before beginning to move downward, first on his jaw, then returning to his neck, where Mark’s from her earlier assault were already starting to bloom.</p><p> </p><p>This was a completely different person from the shy, uncertain girl he'd had an encounter with a month ago. He idly wondered what had caused her to change so much, but that thought fled to the back of his mind as Mirai's mouth ghosted over a nipple on it's way down. Her intended destination was hardly in doubt, and while Tsukasa wasn't sure how ready they were to take that step, it seemed he was no longer the one in control. </p><p> </p><p>Indeed, as Mirai came to a stop over the considerable bulge between her brother's legs, there was only a moment of hesitation before undoing his fly and coming face to face with his erect cock. It wasn’t the first time she had seen it, but was the first time she'd taken time to observe it up close. Not that she took a lot of time to do so however, as it was only a brief moment before she placed a gentle kiss on the tip and began working the impressive length into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The heat was like nothing Tsukasa had ever experienced. He felt that he could cum just from having his head inside, but Mirai wasn’t willing to be complacent. She began steadily working her way down the length, making sure never to break eye contact as she took him deeper and deeper. </p><p> </p><p>As enticing as looking into his precious little sister’s eyes while she did something so unspeakably lewd was, eventually the pleasure became too much. Tsukasa threw his head back in pleasure and screwed his eyes shut, focusing solely on the wet, warmth slowly engulfing his member. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsukasa knew he'd eventually bottom out when he hit the back of her throat. As had often happened on the few occasions he'd experienced something like this in the past. But when the time came and he felt the tip of his cock make contact with the damp surface, Mirai simply paused for a brief moment before pressing forward. Tsukasa looked up to tell her that she didn’t meet to force herself. But before he could, he felt himself slip into the tight depths of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling came as a complete shocked. Not only was it a sensation he'd ever felt before, but the thought of his innocent little sister knowing how to do something so shamelessly erotic gave gun such a twisted thrill, which was exasperate  when he saw her face press against the wild patch of curls just above his cock.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like Mirai kept to that position for an eternity, letting the two of them silently bask in the feeling. Then, without moving her head, Mirai grabbed her brother’s hands which had been gripping at the sofa cushions nearly to the point of ripping at them, and placed them onto the side of her head. The message was clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Tsukasa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mirai responded with the closest thing to a nod that was possible with a cock down her throat, which was an incredibly unique sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa started slowly, still hesitant about completely taking control. He gently moved her head back and forth, enjoying the sensation of her lips sliding along his shaft, though he wasn’t willing to penetrate her throat the way she had done on her own. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually she grew tired of his timid pace and began to take control herself, showing him the limits of what she could take.  She teased him with brief hints of contact into her throat, tantalising him with the possibilities but never fully committing to it, daring him to let go and give her everything he had.</p><p> </p><p>Though his restraint lasted a frustratingly long time, after a while, the prospect of the tight grip of that throat around his cock proved to much for Tsukasa. Offering a silent apology (to what he didn’t know) bhe grabbed two fistfuls of hair and got to work. Using his considerable strength, he pounded Mirai's face with more power than even she had anticipated , but it was better than she could have ever imagined, finally being completely at his mercy. She tried to remain composed for fear of scaring him off, but a few errant choking noises managed to slip out. By this point, however, Tsukasa was too far gone. He had denied himself for so long. Now that he had the opportunity, he was focused only on chasing that perfect orgasm he new lay just around the corner. If he head Mirai's faint sounds of distress, he didn’t register them, his mind blocking out everything but the pursuit of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t’ tell how long he kept up that frantic speed, but it wasn’t long before he finally climaxed. Holding Mirai's head flush with his pelvis, he shot load after load directly down his throat. Only once the last few spurts were drained from him, did his arms slacken and finally allow Mirai up for air.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa was rendered speechless by what he had done. But as Mirai arose up to meet his eyes, nothing but live in her own, a wave of calming, post-orgasm drowsiness came over him. Whatever discussions they needed to have about their relationship going forward could be had later. The comforting weight of his sister pressed on his chest once again. And as he drifted off to a blissful sleep he only barely heard what Mirai had to say, but it didn’t matter. It was something he knew all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, big brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was written as part of a Secret Santa exchange on The Kingdom of Shipping Discord server. Come hang out. It's a really fun, chill, pro-ship DCST server.<br/>We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/aNs9eaAV7R">Click here!</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ProblematicJust?s=09">My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>